otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rising
::'Performance Hall - ' ---- ::This wing of the tavern juts off to form the lower branch of the 'L' of its structural design, supported by a series of polished wooden columns hung with wrought-iron lanterns that are usually kept at their dimmest setting to keep the mood as subdued and creative as possible. ::As in the main room, the floor here is strewn with rushes to soak up spills, but a rather large rectangular space is open in the midst of the tables, providing ample space for patrons to dance should they feel so inclined. ::Two stages dominate the west and east walls of the performance hall. The west stage is reserved for musical performers, from soloists to entire musical cadres, while the smaller east stage is used by storytellers. ---- Although the crowd is slimmer than usual at this time of day, a couple young bards have taken to the stage. They play a cheery, catchy tune that provides a calm ambiance to the scene for those who reside in the hall. Situated at the rear of the hall is a rather relaxed young man, a noble judging by his various jewelery and finery despite the leather cloak he wears. Dressed in brown silks and notably carrying a unique blade sheathed at his side, he rests with his booted feet crossed atop the table before him as his eyes watch the tune being played with a calm smile across his lips. There is a lure to good music and a glass of warmed wine, an unmistakable, welcoming attraction that brings both Freelanders and nobility to performance halls. It brings now one Tanara Lomasa, navigating her way a little stiffly through the crowd, careful not to jostle elbows--or touch at all, where possible--with anyone. She holds a cup of crimson wine between her palms, cupping the glass in such a way that suggests she would sap the heat from it as she moves towards the music. She pauses inside the door to the performance hall, taking up an out-of-the-way spot, leaning against the wall in a place distinctly separate from the rest of the crowd. There she sips her wine, watching the bards play from over the rim of the cup. If there's one thing Norran can spot, it would be a lovely noblewoman wandering about alone in the middle of a tavern. Tanara catches a curious emerald eye which trails after her until she finds her place. His brow quirks and a grin tugs at the edge of his lips, taking the opportunity to remove his feet from the table and rise from his seat. "My Lady! You're quite welcome to join me, if you'd like, I'd very much enjoy the company!" calls the fellow quite shamelessly, his voice bold with an obviously cultured accent of nobility from the North. His demeanor is friendly, the nobleman offering Tanara a friendly smile and a deep, flourishing bow. The call catches Tanara's attention, that honey-brown gaze slipping away from the pair of bards to alight on her caller. The slightest of amused smiles pulls at one corner of her mouth, and she inclines her head in his direction. Lowering her wineglass from her lips, she moves away from the wall to return the bow with an elegant curtsey, and to begin a meandering path in the nobleman's direction. "Thank you, my Lord," she returns as she grows closer. "You are most gracious. Wine and music is best when enjoyed in company, yes? But I don't believe I've had the honor of meeting you before? I am the Viscountess Tanara Lomasa, of Greencroft Hall." Her name and title are accompanied by a more complete smile that warms the entirety of her face, and another slight nod. The nobleman grins, gesturing to a seat at the table as he reclaims his own. From the circlet bearing the Lomasa crest across his brow, his variety of rings and his clothing's theme of matching House colors, it's quite clear this man is seemingly a Lomasa noble of some establishment, his signet also proclaiming him as a Knight of the Royal Order and the other band on his hand alluding to the fact that he's likely married. "Oh, kin! Strangely enough, I do not run in to far too many Lomasas no matter how many taverns I take to. A Viscountess, hm? I've never heard of your home, I'm afraid. Is it in Elkmont? My family is from East Leg, and my holdings there would earn me the title of Earl, although circumstances do not portray me with such a title. What brings you to such a place as this? Honestly, I'm surprised to find a noblewoman here wandering about on her lonesome in such a...common establishment, even if you are a Lomasa." He also seems initially surprised at Tanara's name, but apparently decides not to mention anything as he focuses on her as he awaits for the conversation to continue. Tanara slides into that seat, adjusting herself until she's properly situated for conversation. Her wineglass sets down on the table with a soft chink, and she contemplates the nobleman across folded hands. It's hard to say whether she's noticed that he avoided telling his name. "Yes, I know this tavern is not exactly... top class," she states diplomatically. "But I like to get out and socialize every once in a while--I fear I don't do it quite so often as I probably ought. And, it has the added bonus of making an impression with the Freelanders. I like to be known and liked, when I can manage it." She grins, tracing the grain of the wood with the tip of one long forefinger. "In all honesty, my Lord, it doesn't really surprise me that you've never heard of Greencroft. It is a relatively new establishment, north of Bull's Run, with an absolutely gorgeous view of Ironbull Lake. But what of you? What brings you to Lightholder, if I might ask the question?" The other Lomasa ponders the question for a moment, a hand reaching to stroke at his beard before he breathes a deep sigh and gives a light laugh. "I didn't last very long, but I suppose it'd be best of me to stop playing about. It's usually a lot better to just speak with people, especially my kin, when they don't know my name. My apologies," admits the young nobleman, giving a shrug and straightening his posture as he folds his hands on the table, eyes settling on Tanara's. "Quite honestly? I came here looking for you. Very fortunate that the first out-of-place noblewoman I've noticed this afternoon has been my quarry. To properly introduce myself, my name is Norran Lomasa. I came because I had business with you. Very important business." "Oh?" Tanara's eyebrows rise towards her hairline, though that smile never so much as flickers. If anything it looks more amused now than it did a moment ago. "Well I have to say this is quite a surprise, your Grace. I suppose I owe you some extra formalities, then, don't I?" She laughs sheepishly. "I probably should have recognized the Duke of my House when I saw you, but I must admit that I wasn't exactly expecting to see you here. But, now that we're both out in the open--at least name-wise--I might as well ask what sort of important business you could have with me?" Norran and Tanara currently sit at a table near the back of the Hall while a couple bards play at the stage. The crowd remains thinner than usual at the hour, noise a lesser worry as most relax to the music. Norran laughs, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he leans back in his chair. "I'm certain we've met at a couple occasions, at least, before I became Duke. I'm sure you wouldn't recall me, exactly, as I'm certain plenty young men would've sought you out as company. I can recall you vaguely because of your hair, it's really quite striking. However, I am not the man I once was to shamelessly flirt. I've a wife and a daughter, with more on the way. How things have changed," recalls Norran, his expression remaining friendly as he gives Tanara a nod. "Of course. Well, oddly enough, I was /referred/ to you. By the Prince of the Blood by all persons. Would you have any idea why that would be?" Tanara fingers a lock of the mentioned hair, smiling wryly. "Mm. You flatter me, your Grace... though I can't exactly say I mind. Thank you, and I do hope your family is doing well." And then she blinks at the mention of the Prince of the Blood. "Ah? No, I haven't the slightest why the Prince would mention me at all, much less refer me." She frowns, thinking it over. "Perhaps I'd have a better idea if I knew what he was referring me for?" From the main hall of the tavern, a youth with shock red hair comes walking in. He stops by to exchange a few words with one of the serving girls here, and when he gets a nod, walks up to the musician's stage. He pulls out a curtoll, starting to try and prepare. "I haven't been able to find out very much about you from our kin, unfortunately, so this seems to be quite the best way. I'm seeking someone to fill a position within the House, a position of great importance, and you were suggested. Unfortunately, I know little about you beyond your beauty," muses Norran, his grin turning playful as he taps a knuckle on the table. "So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to hear more about you. Your history, your upbringing, what sort of thing you have an affinity for? I apologize if I'm prying." Tanara shakes her head, spreading her hands in an open gesture. "Prying implies I've something to hide," she notes. "And I don't--particularly not from the head of my own House. I will tell you what you want to know. "I was born and raised in East Leg, but my parents had very little time for me on the whole. It was seen to that I could do the things I needed to--that I knew what was proper, how to read and write and count like I ought, and some basics in a few other subjects. My father was very rarely about the estate, so I learned very little from him." She grins there. "Except maybe how a good tourney ought to be run. My mother came from Zahir lineage originally, before she married my father, and she taught me what I know of politics. She insisted that I regularly accompany her on whatever political meetings and affairs she had to see to, that I might learn the thing properly. And... I rather think I did, as far as one can talk about their own strengths and still remain truthful. "When I could, I left, and established myself at Greencroft--where you already know I still stay." She smiles, steepling her fingers before her on the table. "Is there anything else you would like to know, your Grace, or does that more or less cover it?" Brand finishes preparing his instrument, then starts to play, a soft but not sad tune. It's with expert skill that he does so, keeping his eyes closed as he adds gentle background music for the patrons of the tavern. "Politics?" chuffs Norran, frowning somewhat as he props his chin up with his hand. "What a boring skill! You haven't taken to anything else? A hobby? A trade? Perhaps you know how to fight?" Norran queries, his expression lightening somewhat at the new bard. "Sad, hm? A shame, but pleasing enough. So...your mother was a Zahir? What do you think of them? And all the other Houses, for that matter, and the Royals?" Tanara smirks, tapping the table. "Mm. But it *is* a boring skill I can say I've mastered, to some degree or other," she insists. "Besides, Duke Lomasa, *surely* a man of your position can't say it doesn't come in useful from time to time?" She grins. "But, if I'm to be completely honest with you, I have dabbled in the arts of combat, some." She pauses. "It wasn't exactly something my mother approved of, but the combat master tutored me a bit in the skill of using an axe. I'd wager I'm a good enough hand at that to give some a good fight." She leans back in her seat, folding her hands in her lap and considering the second part of the question. "The Zahirs... they always struck me as so d--" She bites her lip. "So cold. Including my mother, yes. But good at what they do, yes? And I respect them for that. The Valorias have the advantage of the Kahar bloodline, and they and the Driscols both have the asset of numbers. I would give my life and various other lives I can think of for the Crown, without hesitation." Brand continues playing in the background, just looking over the patrons. The song is slowly drifting to a more melancholy mood now, lost. "Well, I'm not asking you to /kill/ anyone. But if I need to have that done, I'll keep you in mind," replies Norran with a blink, peering at Tanara with a fascinated look upon his face. "An /axe/? Something about that tells me I'd really like to see that. And as a Duke, my knowledge of politics is gleaned only from necessity. It's quite boring, honestly, but I do this for the sake of my duty so I take it quite seriously. Voreyn Zahir is an oddly cold woman, but she's both predictable and unpredictable at once. Rowena is a kind, experienced noble, even if she does seem to take herself far too seriously sometimes. She's also in a habit of not involving herself in things she doesn't particular need to, which is both good and bad. As for Gefrey, he's a /vast/ improvement over both Sahna and Duhnen. Those two in particular let their personal dissatisfaction in me strain their Houses' ties with House Lomasa, and that sort of neglect toward one's duty is one I never took very kindly to. Gefrey, however, is a very honorable and reasonable man. And /generous/, as you'll soon learn. The strain in ties our House once had with the Nillus and the Seamels because of the arrogance and bumbling of their former leaders will likely evaporate quite quickly with him in charge. It almost saddens me that it had to happen /now/, of all times..." admits Norran. He pauses briefly, looking back toward Tanara with a faint grin. "The reason for my visit is that I have encountered...a greater calling. Although the duty to my House is by far integral to me, I've decided that perhaps a man like me is not best suited to the position these days. The times of conflict are over, and a man like me who offends delicate Mikin sensibilities by making bad jokes or carrying a sword about in the wrong place is perhaps best left to other things. You see," Norran continues, his eyes returning back to look into Tanara's, "I came here because I'm seeking my replacement." There's a grin on Tanara's face, a comment on the tip of her tongue about women and axes, but it stays there as he reaches the end of that speech. Instead it fades to a slight smile, a curious glint in her eye. "And the Prince of the Blood recommended me," she finishes thoughtfully, meeting the Duke's gaze. "That would certainly explain why you came looking for me. So tell me, your Grace, what sort of groundbreaking conclusions have you come to about me?" "That you're just unique enough that you might be able to replace me without causing an uproar. I suppose the only question is...can you? You didn't seem very shocked when I brought up the prospect, despite my attempt to unveil it dramatically. Somewhat disappointing, I must admit," Norran asks of Tanara, his eyebrow quirked curiously at the noblewoman. "It was quite dramatic, I promise you," Tanara assures with the quickest little wink. "And really, I'm... *more* than surprised. I was just never very good at gasping and clapping my hands together?" She shrugs. "Sometimes I think I might be better with the axe, if you know what I mean." The other question gets some thought, a careful pursing of the lips as she watches the bards on stage. "*I* think I could replace you, your Grace. *I* think I can handle it. But *you're* the one I'm supposed to be impressing into entrusting me with a position like that." "Didn't expect you to be /quite/ that confident," supposes Norran, peering again at Tanara. "It's /almost/ like you were expecting this. But, regardless..." surrenders the Lomasa, giving a sigh and relaxing again. "I didn't have to impress a soul. My name could've been plucked out of a cap, for all that I know. Most say my cousin Arturo would've had the position set if he didn't turn into a recluse about the time I came back. I'm quite glad I took the position, but I think it's time for me to leave this business to another." He then looks back at Tanara, his expression lightening as he continues, "Honestly, it's all dependant upon if you're prepared to do so. I've more or less decided upon you, as a recommendation from the Prince of the Blood carries an immense amount of weight with me. I had only planned to decide otherwise if I didn't like you, but unfortunately for you, I do. Do you really think you can do it?" Tanara grins, folding her hands on the table and contemplating Norran. "Confidence," she notes archly, "is one more thing I've been told I can do well. Your Grace, I would be most honored to take over your position, if you're intent on moving on to something else. I am confident--perhaps overconfident, but I like to think not--that I could do this. Unless there's something you're not telling me that would be the secret catch why I *wouldn't*?" Brand finally finishes his tune, lowering his curtoll and giving a brief bow before he hops down, looking around the tavern with a curious eye. "You'll curse the day I did this to you, soon enough. Don't worry," answers Norran, his grin widening as he looks toward Tanara. "A few things before this is done. One. Godric is a damned fool. He might think to try your sympathy once I've been replaced. Let me assure you, I threw him out of this House for good reason. Many say I should've done it ages ago, I protected him throughout his idiocies, and he's repaid me with scorn. His time is done. Secondly, beware of my sister. I'm aware she holds no position of importance any longer, but she's insane. On the topic of insane women, also beware Sahna. And the Zahirs. Be friendly, but careful. Always expect them to turn on you in the end, you're better off being pleasantly surprised. Every last single Zahir, from an unlanded inconsequence like Nayla to Voreyn and even to Zolor. /Especially/ Zolor. Always look for the best interests of the House, but don't let yourself be pushed about. Stand and fight if you are, and don't lose an inch of ground. All this position will do is grant you troubles and make people blame you for all the world's ills, you'll gain no lands and everything you do will be for the sake of the House. Watch the Zahirs, mind the Valorias and try your best to mend ties with the Driscols. The Duke and I were in talks about shifting the ownership of Northreach to House Lomasa, as it borders our territory. If the matter is not finished, finish it for me if you would. In exchange, he apparently merely wants help with reconstructing Apple Village. Lend it to him. Well, that's about everything," finishes Norran with a cheery grin, rising from his chair and brushing off his cloak. "If you have any matters that need advising - ever - do not hesitate to contact me. Just because I leave the position doesn't make my duty to the House any less than it was. I'll make the arrangements as soon as I leave. Good luck to you, Your Grace. I'm certain you'll make a fine Duchess." This said, Norran leans closer to Tanara to aside with a quick smirk, "The hardest part will be turning when they refer to you as 'Your Grace'. I never got used to it." Taking a deep breath, the beaming Duke straightens his tunic and his cloak a final time, looking toward the tavern proper. "Drop by Riverhold after everything's settled, or if I'm not there, make it Light's Reach. Light be with you, Tanara." With a final bow, Norran makes his way toward the door. Tanara listens to all this in solemn silence, doubtless taking all the notes she can glean from it and memorizing anything she possibly can. A keen eye might spot the slightest of shivers in her as he refers to her as 'Your Grace', but the eye *would* have to be pretty sharp to notice it. She, too, rises to her feet when Norran does, dipping him a deep, respectful curtsey. "Thank you," she says simply. "Whatever your new title shall be. Light be with you, Norran Lomasa, and may it grant you good luck and fortune." Straightening, she waves him off before reclaiming her seat, looking at last a little dazed by all that. "You'll hear about it quite soon, and you'll notice when your position is made. For a brief time, I'll be an Earl. A normal nobleman, more or else. I'll savor it while I can. It's been quite awhile," muses Norran aloud to himself as he makes his way along, giving a slight wave to Tanara over his shoulder as he steps into the tavern proper. ---- Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs